


Сердце, звучи (Потаенные пространства)

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Series: Твое сердце [2]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Твое сердце [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878166
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Сердце, звучи (Потаенные пространства)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Твое сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881550) by [fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020), [robin_puck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck). 



Имаи нерешительно опустил взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на него и придвинулся ближе. Прижал раструб резонатора к груди Атсуши, заставляя вздрогнуть.  
– Хочешь услышать, как звучишь ты? – спросил он шепотом.  
Атсуши сглотнул, колеблясь. Было в этом что-то настолько интимное и откровенное, что ему снова стало стыдно и неловко. Он понятия не имел, как он звучит. А если это какой-то отвратительный звук? Он так боялся звучать для Имаи отвратительно.  
– Давай, – сказал он через силу и зажмурился, когда Имаи надавил пальцем на рычаг.  
Пространство заполнил звенящий гул с далекими мерными всплесками и периодически вспыхивающим электрическим треском. Наверное, так работали какие-то внутренние органы – сердце, легкие…  
– Как космос, – сказал Имаи с восхищением, и Атсуши открыл глаза. – Сквозь тебя можно лететь, как сквозь Вселенную.  



End file.
